


Needles

by ronoman



Series: Marvel Prompts + Ideas [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Trans Male Character, Trans Tony Stark, trans tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronoman/pseuds/ronoman
Summary: He hates needles. Just the whole thing of putting a substance into your blood stream freaked him out. Even though he has to do it himself every week.OrTony is ftm transgender and Steve and Clint don't know personal space.





	Needles

Tony sighed and looked at the needle. He hates needles. He filled the needle with his Testosterone and put the rest of it away back in his medical cabinet. 

Tony shuffled back into his living room, heading around through to the kitchen, grabbing his freshly made coffee.

After shuffling back into the living room, he placed the needle and coffee onto the coffee table, crossed his legs and rubbed his face. 

He grumbled and lifted up his tshirt, squeezing some of the fat on his stomach.

one...two...thre- 

A body smashed into Tony's, the needle flying out of his hand and smashing to the floor. 

"What the fuck are you guys doing?" Tony pushed the body off of his, it was Clint, and stared at Steve, the other person in the room.

"What the fuck are we doing? More like, what the fuck are you doing?" 

"Oh my god. I'm not doing illegal drugs, guys! Do you really think that I'd do drugs?" Tony sat back up, brushing off his clothes, making sure his tshirt hadn't rode too far up. He wasn't wearing a binder or a bra today.

"Well...with your history...we don-" Steve started. Tony paused and just looked at him, betrayed.

"With my history? Fuck off. Get out. Get the hell out." He pointed to the door. "Get the hell out of my floor!" 

They leave as Tony started to clean up the broken needle and Testosterone.

He slipped back into his bathroom, got a new needle and refilled in, closing his eyes and quickly injecting it into himself.

"Damnit."

**Author's Note:**

> idk i like trans!tony and was kinda like eh why not anyway bye


End file.
